<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We want to try, for you Koro-sensei. Even if we don't succeed by Seaxereddington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632017">We want to try, for you Koro-sensei. Even if we don't succeed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington'>Seaxereddington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if the government dog betrayed his Lords? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Honjou and his soldiers, Karma and Nagisa pov, Still so sad, Yay the tags work, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isogai", said boy turned to face Karma, "If we end up making it itno the mountain", Karma started, "Let me take point from there out", he pleaded. </p><p>If something is possible, carry on as planned. Even if it isn't possible, do it anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Karasuma Tadaomi, Akabane Karma &amp; Shiota Nagisa, Chiba Ryuunosuke &amp; Hayami Rinka, Class 3-E &amp; Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom), Class 3-E &amp; Irina Jelavić, Class 3-E &amp; Karasuma Tadaomi, Class 3-E &amp; Korosensei (Assassination Classroom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if the government dog betrayed his Lords? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just as planned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That is Karasuma's motto by the way, thought it worked nicely. This should be the last work of this series. I also have an other story on Wattpad and here if you want to check that out.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Isogai", said boy turned to face Karma, "If we end up making it itno the mountain", Karma started, "Let me take pint from there out, please", he pleaded.</p><p>"If something is possible, carry on as planned. Even if isn't possible, do it anyway" - Karasuma Tadaomi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's Karasuma's motto, I like to think he told them this excat like once and so they believe in it now, as their hope.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Isogai", said boy turned to face Karma, "If we end up making it itno the mountain", Karma started, "Let me take pint from there out, please", he pleaded. </p><p>The raventte nodded. </p><p>As the students entered the forest, they felt a strong sense of nerve tug at their hearts. Even with Karasuma's and Irina's help, this would be hard. Honjou was expecting them afterall. </p><p>Their black uniforms allowed them to blend in the darkness of the night, weaving their way into the forest. </p><p>
  <strong>The deadline for Koro-sensei's assassination is in 3 hours!! </strong>
</p><p>The students attacked from the shadows taking the trained soldiers out one by one. As traps are sprung they jump into action. </p><p>Kicks to the face. Tazers. Surprise attacks. They never expect it. </p><p>It's almost as if someone had told them they were nothing. Little insects instead of the assassins who knew this mountain better than anyone.</p><p>Nagisa felt his face scrunch up as a tear slid down his face. </p><p>
  <strong>Karasuma-sensei... </strong>
</p><p>In and out they appeared, like monsters of the night, one by one taking out the trained soldiers. </p><p>Karma smiled codly under his hood of the night as a certain solider of the bunch screamed in agony.</p><p>"GYYYAAAA!!!", the man had an eyepatch with strong wasabi in it, a spiky ball with a disgusting taste stuck to his tongue. There was a nose plugger with a disgusting smell plugged into his nostrils. His eyes was forced wide open through tape as a small bottle of hot sauce poured onto it, rivers of tears of pain streaming down his face. A bug was stuck to the side of his head, "It's spicy! It's sour! It's bitter! It stinks! It stings! IT'S GROOSS!!". Under an eyepatch sour sweets were por7ed into the other eye. </p><p>Karma gave the man a cold look, "Looks like this one has a high tolerance for pain, but isn't so tolerant when it comes to others things", Nagisa sweat dropped in the background.</p><p>Just as Terasaka's group finished off the last ones, theybregrouped together and prepared to enter the mountain.</p><p>A sudden flash by them startled. a few of them off, the flash jumping of trunks before standing one, revealing the same man that had killed their teacher. A few of their classmates were on the floor. </p><p>Karma flinched, before regaining his posture and giving him the strongest glare he could mister through his pain. The pain caused by the man in front of him. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still got a few more chapters. I think it'd work best to have chapters, otherwise this would be a really long one shot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revenge is wrong, but my hearts yearns for it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Right in front of him, revenge stood. Oh how badly he wants to hear the screams of the man who killed their teacher.</p><p>How badly Karma wanted his revenge. How much the whole class wanted revenge. Is such a feeling able to win or lose them the battle?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is from the main two's poinnt of view, and he's very sad. Everyone is because they're about to lose everything other than one person who's already suffered more than enough. I really did want to give everyone more, but when I thought about it, Nagisa and Karma fit best as they were the main characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right in front of him, revenge stood. Oh how badly he wants to hear the screams of the man who killed their teacher.</p><p>
  <strong>You were a father to everyone, I'm sure of it. Just like Koro-sensei was precious, you were too. But to me, I saw you as my real father. Even if we weren't close. I thought having you around would be like having a father. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Afterall, I never had any parents. The whole class was my family. And this bastard took it all away. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But I know Koro-sensei wouldn't want this.</strong>
</p><p>As the man spoke, the students prepared for a battle. His hands reached for his glasses. Just as Hayami and Chiba fired their darts, the man caught them easily.</p><p>Just as Karma came for a strike, he was thrown away. The man reached for his glasses and threw them off. </p><p>In the next second, everyone was down. Conscious or unconscious, it didn't matter. They couldn't win anymore. It was impossible.</p><p>The tears threatened to fall from his mercury eyes as he stood up through the pain and struck with a battle cry, only to be pushed away with sheer force. Karma felt a metallic taste in his mouth, before the liquid trailed down his chin. His knife had long disappeared, having been thrown away. </p><p>The shield stood tall in front of them, how close they were. Yet so far away, a wall above them shutting then put like little insects.</p><p>
  <strong>I'm sorry, we failed you.</strong>
</p><p>They got up again, only to thrown back to the floor. No matter what they used, he defeated them in an instant. As long as those glasses were off, they couldn't win.</p><p>Victory no longer stayed in their sights. Karma reached for it as it disappeared, taking out a real knife to attack Honjou with. The man simply caught the knife with his fingers, before harshly kneeling the young boy in the stomach. Yet the red head held tight and three a punch.</p><p>In the next second, he was on the floor, shaking from exertion. They kept trying, knowing it was impossible.</p><p>Just as the students attempted to stand one last the time, Honjou spoke, "You all remind me of my first, humiliating defeat", he started, a smirk dancing on his lips.</p><p>"8 years ago, when new agents were arriving, there was a promising one within them. The young man had just become 20. Aroungmd tat time I was visiting, and thought I might as well saprbeithba few", Kimura came from behind but was kicked away. </p><p>"I sparred a few but they didn't stand a chance. Of course, knowing they ere knew I never took off my glasses. That was my first mistake", the students carried on attacking through the pain, only in vain. </p><p>Nagisa stood up shakily, his vision going blurry. His while body felt like a ton of weights. The grunts and groans of his classmates were clear in his ears. He could even hear whimpers among them. </p><p>Why? Why is the world so cruel? </p><p>Nagisa started to see red as more of his classmates were kicked around. Blood pumping in his ears and boiling in his veins. </p><p>"I went against the most promising agent, severely underestimating him like my men did today", the bluenette limped over to Karma, who noticed him. </p><p>"The battle started, and I could see he was indeed promising. Huge reserves of stamina, monstrous strength and good speed", the two fteind hid behind a tree, panting heavily. </p><p>"He's undefeatable, and the plan failed", Nagisa whispered through heavy breaths, cheeks red from exhaustion. </p><p>"Yet he was nothing to me, and he knew it as well. I could easily over power him, but didn't through pity. And then, he got the the on me", Karma's eyes widened. </p><p>The students gasped upon hearing this, going silent. "He pinned me to the ground before I realised it, I still had my glasses I was full of energy. I hadn't received a single wound. I was perfectly fine. Yet I lost, all because I underestimated my opponents", Nagisa swung down from a tree for the clap stunner but was given a kick to the face instead.</p><p>Karma used the moment of distraction to aim an axe kick, until a hand caught his leg and swung him like a doll. Honjou hauled Karma at a tree. The red head the hit the bark hard, spitting some blood. </p><p>"Karma!", Hara ran over to him as he groaned and grunted. </p><p>She gasped when a trail of blood dropped down his chin. </p><p>Kayano felt tears appear at the corner of her eyes as Nagisa grit his teeth from the pain. He too coughed some blood. </p><p>Nine of the students had the energy to fight back, only able to lie helplessly as the man before then smirked at their loss. </p><p>All of a sudden, sonic booms were throughout the forest. They turned to see through the orange barrier of the shield their teacher fighting. </p><p>"Koro-sensei!!", the voices of his students shook him, only for a tentacle to whack him hard on his chest. </p><p>The tentacle being felt his blood gurgle in his mouth as he landed harshly on the old campus. </p><p>He jumped, floating in the air, facing his disciple who now was a monstrous tentacle being. </p><p>The students watched with tears as Koro-sensei fought, Yanagisawa constantly supporting the other tentacje being. </p><p>Kayano ran towards the shield before Honjou could stop her. The man noticed and chased after her, only to be stopped by a few of her classmates. </p><p>Kimura stood strong against him, showing no sign of fear. Kurahashi jumped from hbehind while Fuwa came from the side. Chiba shot a few darts while Hazama hid behind a tree, throwing a knife.</p><p>Just as the weapons were shit they ere blown away and so were the students. Still, they insist on standing tall again, only to be knocked down again. </p><p>Kayano ran at full speed, sprinting through eh barrier with an anti sensei knife in hand. "Stop!!", came the call from Nagisa as he ran after her.</p><p>A tentacle came towards her with amazing speed, yet she dodged lightly and gave a small graze to it. The second tentacle being, nidaime, stopped his attacks and turned to face Kayano, who glared strongly. </p><p>Nagisa collapsed outside the barrier, feeling his while body shake. Heavy breaths turned into short puffs as he pulled himself up. </p><p>
  <strong>Stop, Kayano don't! </strong>
</p><p>He could only watch as she was pierced through the chest. As she fell limply, blood standing the ground in a huge puddle.</p><p>
  <strong>Kayano...</strong>
</p><p>He could only watch as Koro-sensei grew black eith fury. As the tentacle monsters once again began their duel. As Koro-sensei used his power to defeat nidaime. As he stabbed his disciple, and promised to re start over again in death. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess I didn't finish whoops! I wasn't planning on having more than one chapter but or ealsied it would work better. One chapter after this I think, possibly two. I feel that Karma probably looked up to Karma as a father figure, while Nagisa admired Koro-sensei and loved akayano as a best friend of course. And so of course it'd be in their point of view. Sorry for the fans who like the other members.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goodbye, Korosensei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nagisa smiled as the tears escaped. "Goodbye Koro-sensei, and thank you", he gently pushed the knife into the tie. Koro-sensei glowed, before turning into small light particles. His smiled softened before he disappeared. </p><p>Final goodbyes are always the most painful, even if they were able to carry in as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This should be the end. I hope you people enjoyed it. I was thinking of having the spear kill Koro-sensei but I didn't want to give the government all the satisfaction. Also Honjou grew a heart. Weird isn't it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Honjou fought the kids, an overwhelming urge to kill them came. Yet the peaceful smile of the government agent destroyed the feeling. A smirk came over his face as he brutally kicked and punched the incoming students. </p><p>
  <strong>Never thought this day would come. I thought my heart had already disappeared </strong>
</p><p>As Karma regained conscious, the blurry sight of Hara came into view. He opened his mouth weakly, before closing it and sitting up. </p><p>Looking around, he noticed the tall man who brought a thirst for revenge had gone, "Where'd he go?!", he panicked.</p><p>A pain shot up in his ribs, forcing a wince out of him. Hara steadies him, "Be careful, Takaebayashi says your ribs are probably broken", she said gently.</p><p>Thwbstudents kayedbomt he floor, as a heap of exhaustuon and pain. They watched from outside the barrier as Koro-sensei's fine tentacles weaved in and out of Kayano's chest.</p><p>"I'll need some blood to make up for the lost amount", Koro-sensei stated calmly, "If you could please come inside". </p><p>The students obliged, limping over, holding each other as they entered the shield. A few tentacles implanted themselves gently into a few students, pumping blood into Kayano. </p><p>The girl coughed, before sitting up, a hand to her chest. Bright smiles grew on their faces as they cheered. </p><p>Nakamura help up a smushed cake, to which Koro-sensei grinned widely, "Today is the day Yukimura-sensei made your birthday right?", she smiled gently, "We should celebrate it together". The students nodded as they started to sing in English.</p><p>The memories of E class flashed in their eyes, bringing out some tears. </p><p>
  <strong>What have I done to deserve such amazing students... </strong>
</p><p>Koro-sensei couldn't help feel like the luckiest man in earth, the joy bigger than he had ever felt in his life. </p><p>Together they ate the cake, smiles bigger than ever.</p><p>The spear grew bright above them. The students felt their smiles drop as the realisation overcame them. </p><p>The teacher collapsed as the students started joking about, "Phheew. I'm exhausted". </p><p>
  <strong>Koro-sensei has collapsed to the ground. He seems usually satisfied, and usually depleted. </strong>
</p><p>"Everybody, an assassin mustn't let a dying target escape", he says weakly from the ground. </p><p>The students startled, "Don't you get it? Now is the time to make the kill". </p><p>Isogai stood up, facing the student as he spoke to them, "This is something we have to decide for ourselves. Of course, not killing him... And leaving him to his fate, is a choice too" </p><p>"A show I'd hands please. Who doesn't want to kill him...?". </p><p>The whole class lifted their hands, looking down. </p><p>The raven hear gulped, before carrying on, "Okay, hands down. Who wants to kill him?". </p><p>For a small while no hands went up, before a small feminism one drew up slowly. Followed by an other. Followed by more as the whole class raised their hands. </p><p><strong>This is our answer.</strong> </p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, a wide grin on his face from where he layed on the floor. </p><p>The spear glowed brighter than ever as the students held Koro-sensei down, Nagisa sitting at his chest, life ready. </p><p>"If we hold all your tentacles down, you can't escape", Nakamura stages as she holds on down lightly.</p><p>"Yes though your grip has me worried", Koro-sensei adds, making the students grab his tentacle harder, adding more weight to them. They hold their tears in bravely. </p><p>"His heart, is below his tie, right?", Kataoka asks. "Who's, going to do it?". </p><p>"Everyone please, let me... end it", Nagisa states calmly as he walks up to Koro-sensei. </p><p>Whether or not it was imagination, Koro-sensei's smile softened. </p><p>The students gape at him, looking surprise and shocked. Terasaka watched him, before smiling softly, "Who's going to protest?". </p><p>Karma himself etoa smoke grow on his face, "In this class, you're the top students, Nagisa". </p><p>The boy smies sweetly. He positions himself as the students hold Koro-sensei down with their strongest grip. </p><p>Koro-sensei... </p><p>He lofted the tie, "You can stab me through the tie. I made a whole in it the day she gave it to me", Koro-sensei states as Nagisa stood. </p><p>"I never fixed it it reminded me of cmour connection", Nagisa looked down in growing sadness. </p><p>"Well then, everyone. It's time".</p><p>"If I started saying farewell to each of you, I would need more than a day. Ives left a book of advice with all the details in the classroom for you. So there's no need for long conversations. But... I will take... One last roll call". </p><p>"I want each and everyone of you to look me in the eye... And answer me in a loud, clear voice", he says, the smile never dimming. </p><p> "I do need to apologise for not being able to protect your other teachers. Tell miss Irina that I am truly grateful to her, and please help her as she has helped you".</p><p>Yada shakes her head, "You don't need to apologise Koro-sensei. And we will". </p><p>Koro-sensei lifts his head a little, "D-Don't tell me.. Anyone left early. If I don't hear everyone answer, I'm seriously going to kill myself". </p><p>"CALL OUR NAMES ALREADY!", came the hour from the class. </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Koro-sensei weakness 39: unfocused at the last minute.</em> </strong>
</p><p>As the students answered, some crying, unable to bring smiles, while others obligged, Koro-sensei let his mind wander a little. </p><p>
  <strong>My young assassins... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You are about to reap a life... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But you probably understand the weight of a life more than anyone... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For you have studied hard... Debated hard... You are the ones who have added value to my life... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I nurtured you... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And you nurtured me in return... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now is the time... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To take my life with you most murderous intent... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If I have been able to enrich the future of these 28 students... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will die happy... </strong>
</p><p>"It was truly a fun year". </p><p>
  <strong>I wish you all the best. </strong>
</p><p>"As your teacher, I am happy to be assassinated by you". </p><p>
  <strong>I'm cheering for you with the last breath... Of one who is about to move on to those who are about to move on! </strong>
</p><p>Nagisa points the knife to his heart, eyes narrowed his focus. </p><p>
  <strong>Careful, aim at the heart. The time has come, to kill him.</strong>
</p><p>The student but their lips, holding their pain even through the physical exhaustion and pain. </p><p>
  <strong>I'm trembling.</strong>
</p><p>His hands start to shake. </p><p>
  <strong>I can't stop trembling. </strong>
</p><p>Nagisa's breathing grew hectic as he raised the knife, tears threatening to spill. He grits his teeth as his eyes widen with fear.hokdijg the knife tightly to stok the trembling, he let's out a cry as he raises the knife.</p><p>A tentacle gently touches his neck, as his heart rate calms. "You can't kill someone with those feelings. Calm down. Put a smile on your face". </p><p>All the memories spent with Koro-sensei rush to him, from the very beginning to the very end. He sobs, holding the knife close to him, letting fresh tears run down his face freely.</p><p>The students calm themselves as Nagisa takes a deep breath, smiling sweetly to Koro-sensei, "Goodbye... Koro-sensei". </p><p>The teacher nods, "Yes, goodbye". </p><p>
  <strong>There is no more needs for words. Gratitude. The sorrow of Parting. I'm installing this blade with all of those emotions. </strong>
</p><p>He raises the knfie gently, before pushing down with tears. </p><p>
  <strong>And as of I'm pouring my soul into it... As if I'm bowing with my entire body... I push this knife... Into him. </strong>
</p><p>The knife plunges into his chest, as Koro-sensei starts to glow.</p><p>
  <strong>"Happy graduation". That's what I think he says at the end. </strong>
</p><p>The tentacles disperses into light orbs, floating lazily to the sky. </p><p>As the particles disappear, one by one they burst into tears. Crying as the spear launches itself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei opens his eyes to see two familiar faces.</p><p>A stern face that has done nothing but berate him this year, sporting a smile.</p><p>The gentle smile of the young face of a woman with whom he fell in love with. </p><p>"Welcome back, Koro-sensei", Yukimura-sensei says. </p><p>Karasuma shakes his head beside her. "It's good to see you again". </p><p>The teacher nodded, "Thank you". </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Th end!! JK I have a little something to add at the end. That really hurt me, especially the first fic. Thank you for reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The end has finally come, and the curtain closes on the assassination classroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the students entered the classroom, they felt more tears drop from the sight of the books on their desks. Reading a few pages, tears and pain weighing them down, they fell asleep quickly.</p><p>Where there is a beginning, there will be an ending. And they are always the most painful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The very end, I hope you enjoy this. I haven't got much to say, but it was a pleasure writing this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the students entered the classroom, they felt more tears drop from the sight of the books on their desks. Reading a few pages, tears and pain weighing them down, they fell asleep quickly.</p><p>The night sky slowly turned into day as Irina walked up the mountain, carrying a cold corpse on her back. </p><p>The usually stern face of the body had a soft and warm smile, eyes closed. </p><p>Even thoughtbeh wind blew a cold breeze, she felt warm. Even though his body was freezing, he felt warm against her. Flowers bloom, thick strands of trees form, fruits and berries grow. </p><p>The sigh of dirtied teaching robes appear, along with the sleeping faces of the students across the windows. Her eyes felt warmly wet as the tears slipped her eyes. A soft smile spread across her cheeks, matching the one of her dead lover.</p><p>She looks at the said man, who's closed eyes look suspiciously damp. A tear slide down his pale cold face, next to a smile. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to write an other fanfiction soon, but I hope you enjoyed that. This was my first real fanfiction. Thank you for reading this far!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gah! Finally I've finished, damn did this hurt. Anyways, thank you for reading all the way, it was a pretty heart breaking story to me.</p><p>I was planning on a sad ending but decided to be nicer and actually let it end like it did, except the teachers weren't there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>